


《四代秘传：木叶总选举》连载预告

by TWdoli20



Series: 四代秘传：木叶总选举 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Election, Konoha - Freeform, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Yondaime - Freeform, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 抹黑、背叛、族群撕裂；绑桩、配票、利益交换──五花八门的选举百态，围绕在"写轮眼"的阴谋中展开





	《四代秘传：木叶总选举》连载预告

**Author's Note:**

> ※四代火影角色名，使用台译版本"波风凑"；鸣人之母使用中译版本"漩涡玖辛奈"，若有不习惯处敬请见谅。
> 
> ※本作完成于2016年，为作者参与选举工作之实务经验，融合原作剧情而成。写作当时记错原作两位主人公漩涡鸣人、宇智波佐助的出生月份，导致故事时间点和原作有些出入，但事件因果先后、人物年龄长幼大致相同，不会造成阅读困难。有任何疑问欢迎提出。

 

 

 

 

 

这篇作品献给好友G、鲲妈、自由象限公会水冥音会长、四代夫妇和宇智波英魂们

 

 

 

 

**故事簡介**

* * *

 

第三次忍界大战结束，火之国的木叶忍村村长──三代火影宣佈，

将由木叶村民选举出第四代火影。

 

最被看好的战争英雄「黄色闪光」波风凑，从小就立志成为火影，

却不知道竞选火影的道路上，充满明裡来、暗裡去的政治算计──

  
  
抹黑、背叛、族群撕裂；绑桩、配票、利益交换──

  
  
为什么有人的地方，就避免不了冲突？是什么样的原因，让人们彼此仇恨？

  
五花八门的选举百态，围绕在「写轮眼」的阴谋中展开...…

 

 

 

 

＃火影忍者＃四代目＃宇智波＃写轮眼  
＃选举＃政治斗争＃族群冲突  
  


 

 

**登場人物**

* * *

 

 

第一章  木叶的黄色闪光

  
**2019.6.21    選戰開打**

每晚日更

 

 

 

 


End file.
